


Denial Isn't Just A River

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kurapika is stubborn, No CC please, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Not Beta Read, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: In which Kurapika falls back into their bad habit and tries to ignore just how sick they are, much to Leorio's annoyance.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Denial Isn't Just A River

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, today's brain rot inspired fan fic is brought to you by my lack of self control and no one being at work to remind me to work. Also slightly inspired by one line in my fic for Cooper, Dilemma.

Kurapika sat up and groaned. Their throat tickled in an odd new way, and they fully knew what it meant, but they swung their legs over the edge of the bed and stood on weak wobbly feet. 

“Just keep moving.” They whispered to themself as they exited their bedroom. Leorio was perched at the dining table in their shared apartment. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Leorio’s voice sounded louder than normal, but if anything that was just the instant pounding in their head making his voice echo. 

Kurapika made a soft noise of acknowledgement and reached for the kettle to prepare their coffee. 

“Kind of a late start for you.” Leorio mentioned. Kurapika glanced over and noticed their significant other was dressed for work already. “You feelin’ okay?” 

“Peachy.” Kurapika quipped quickly and turned away again. “Just had a hard time waking up.” 

“I see. I gotta run,” Leorio announced as he hopped up and brought his dishes to the sink, “I’ll see you later?” He asked. Kurapika nodded and tilted their head, a sign that they were okay with Leorio pressing a quick kiss to their temple before he left. After he pulled back though, Leorio paused. 

“What?” Kurapika looked back at him, their sandy colored eyes open wide with worry, had he noticed?

“You feel like you’re running a temp.” Leorio mused as he began to reach for Kurapika’s forehead. 

“That would be because I’m still living!” They rebutted and grabbed Leorio’s hand. “Go. You’ve gotta get to work.” They insisted and spun Leorio away. 

“Kurapika.” Leorio spoke in a low warning tone. “Kurapika if you’re sick—“ 

“I am not.” 

Leorio sighed, their tone was stubbornly final and he nodded. “Alright. I won’t push. I’ll see you later tonight okay? Call if you need anything.” 

Kurapika deflated when Leorio left and slid to the floor, their breath heavy and ragged. Okay, maybe they just wouldn’t admit out loud, to Leorio, that they had come down with  _ something.  _

* * *

Leorio is nearly done with his shift when he gets a text from Kurapika. “We’re nearly out of apples, pick some up on your way home?” He read aloud, thinking he'd go unnoticed.

“Leorio,” Cheadle’s voice made Leorio jolt, “phones away during rounds, unless it’s an emergency or zodiac related.” 

“Sorry, it was just Kurapika, just letting me know we’re out of apples.” He explained as he shoved his phone away. “So semi-professional?” Leorio wagered. 

“I see. Well just remember in the future.” She nodded firmly with a slightly softer expression. 

Leorio shoved his pocket away and stopped. He could have sworn that they just bought apples two days ago. Leorio tapped his foot and watched Cheadle knock and then enter a Patient’s room before he tugged out his phone and sent a message back to Kurapika. 

_ Leorio:  _

_ Are you eating apples to try and keep me away? _

_ Kurapika:  _

_ No. That’s an old Hunter wives tale. Besides you’re an intern, not a doctor.  _

_ Leorio: _

_ Ouch, rude.  _

“Leorio.” Cheadle mused playfully. “Kurapika never messages you this much… is Kurapika okay?” 

Leorio let out a breath and groaned. “I have, no idea.” 

Cheadle let out a soft laugh and shook her head, “I hope Kurapika is okay, but Leorio. Phone away, please go check in on room 1165.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Leorio nodded and once again slipped his phone away into his pocket. 

* * *

Body aches were the worst, Kurapika decided as they tried to get comfortable in their bed. However every muscle seemed to pull tight and cramp under their skin and nothing would alleviate the subtle strums of pain. 

Their book was resting across their lap, but they couldn’t read. Either Kurapika’s eyes wouldn’t focus or the words danced around the page in a soft blur. “Dammit all.” Kurapika slammed the book shut with a loud  _ thwack _ and fell back onto their pillows. 

“I am not sick.” They rephrased again to the empty apartment and curled up on their side. “Just get up, keep moving. It’s all in my head.” 

They stood, this time they stumbled into the wall. Their elbow hit first and gods above, the pain echoed through their entire body and into their already stiff and sore muscles. Kurapika would deny it later, but they whimpered pathetically.

“I’m not sick. I just need to, to keep moving.” Kurapika grumbled as they shuffled from their room to the kitchen, debating trying to drink some tea. Coffee sounded better, coffee was always better to them, but maybe the tea could help them feel a bit better and over this hurdle. 

“Hey I’m hom- holy shit! Kurapika?!” Leorio squeaked as he came around the corner into the kitchen. “You look like absolute crap… no shit, you look like shit.” 

“Enough out of you.” Kurapika weakly hissed. “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, okay, you’re the worst liar in the history of liars.” Leorio spoke firmly, he knew that he had one advantage over Kurapika and felt bad using it, but he didn’t trust them to just be honest. 

Kurapika was using the edge of the sink to hold themself upright, which meant there was a solid panel of wood directly at forehead height for them. Leorio stepped back and placed his hand against the wall and summoned his Nen. 

Before Kurapika could catch on a large palm slapped itself over their forehead. “Gods above!” Kurapika hissed and swatted at Leorio’s hand. Which he withdrew quickly through the portal, they staggered back and caught themself against the refridgerator.

“I knew it! Screw the temperature! You’ve got a full on fever.” Leorio announced as he quickly rushed to Kurapika's side, and wrapped an arm around their middle to help support them. 

“You know I do not appreciate you doing that.” Kurapika spoke low, their head turned away from Leorio. 

“I do, you can be mad, however you’re sick and you need to see a doctor.” Leorio argued and Kurapika stomped their foot. “Oh no, you’re not fighting back on this.” 

“I’m not sick! It’s just all in my head if I just—“ 

“You’re not on your own anymore. Kurapika, you and Cheadle have talked about this. You’re not surviving anymore, you’re living. So if you’re sick, let’s go to the doctor and get this looked at  _ now,  _ while you still have free will and I don’t have to carry your limp body later.” 

Both Hunters were silent and the air was tense before Kurapika finally nodded. “C-can I wear your—“ 

“Wait here.” Leorio walked forward and lead them to the dining table, and sat them down. “The grey zip up right?” 

“Yes, please.” Kurapika nodded. 

It wasn’t often that Kurapika asked to borrow Leorio’s clothes, but it was always one of two articles they’d end up stealing and Leorio would find it returned after laundry day. “Here.” He helped Kurapika into the zip up hoodie and pulled them into a quick hug after it was secured around them. “Sorry for tricking you earlier.”

“I’ll forgive you if this is actually worthwhile.” Kurapika mumbled against Leorio’s chest, which earned them a loud laugh. “Why can’t you just examine me?” 

“On the record, I’m your emergency contact and you’re mine, so they’d see it as a conflict of interest.” Leorio explained as he led Kurapika out to the hallway and towards the stairs. 

They stepped outside and Leorio pressed Kurapika a little closer to his side, protectively as they walked. “Leorio.” Kurapika whispered softly. 

“Hm? Yeah?” Leorio paused to look down at Kurapika, who seemed to flush a bit deeper. 

“Thank you, for what you said earlier and reminding me.” They didn’t make eye contact with Leorio and curled in a bit shyly. 

Leorio beamed and leaned down to press a kiss to their forehead. “Anytime Sunshine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading I hope you enjoyed.  
> Also massive thank you to everyone for the love on Dilemma. It means a lot since I was out of my comfort zone with Gon and Killua. xD if you wanna hit me up and talk Leopika/Hunter x hunter my twitter is awkawardcrow (just look for a Yuri P. cosplay)


End file.
